Recently, the vehicle industry has focused on using a chemical material in consideration of energy conservation and eco-friendly characteristics. For example, it may become an issue in the vehicle industry field that various chemical materials having luxurious texture and appearance with an inexpensive material may be used while decreasing a weight of a vehicle body.
Among chemical materials used as a vehicle interior material according to the related art, polypropylene has a structure in which a methyl group is bonded to every other carbon of a polyethylene molecule chain and a short branch is regularly bonded thereto. The polypropylene may be widely utilized due to excellent formability and an economical cost. For example, the specific gravity of polypropylene is about 0.92, such that polypropylene may be one of the lightest plastic materials among currently used plastics, and the melting point thereof is in a range of about 135 to 160° C., such that an application range of polypropylene may be various. However, polypropylene has disadvantages. The polypropylene may not be colored easily and it may be vulnerable to heat or light. In general, this polypropylene (PP) is applied in various components as a mainly used material among the vehicle interior materials. Recently, applications of a modified PP in order to overcome the above mentioned disadvantage have increased. Although difference may exist depending on the kind of vehicles, the polypropylene has been mainly applied to a center panel, a nozzle assembly, a map pocket, a panel assembly upper trim, a decoration, and the like.
In addition, among the vehicle interior materials, polyethylene as of thermosetting plastic material is a thin and flexible material having a feeling of wax, and a polyethylene material such as high-density polyethylene has been used in a duct assembly, a hose, assembly, a hose side, a door, and the like.
In addition, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) may be easily processed and have substantial impact resistance and heat resistance, such that acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene has been commercially used in components such as a pull HDL, a door trim, a decoration, a front panel trim, and the like, as the vehicle interior material.
Meanwhile, a polycarbonate/acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene blend resin (hereinafter referred to as “PC/ABS”) is a mixture resin obtained to provide processability, low-temperature impact resistance, plating efficiency, and the like from acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene, and excellent mechanical properties, heat resistance (heat deflection temperature), electrical properties, dimensional stability, and the like from polycarbonate. The PC/ABS has been prominent as a material capable of being used in various uses from a functional component of a vehicle, and electrical/electronic products to an exterior material, and may be applied to a core part of components such as a cluster upper core, a crash pad upper, a center panel, and the like, and a small painted component among vehicle components.
Moreover, in general, polyethylene terephthalate as of thermoplastics has been used for a plastic drink bottles, but polyethylene terephthalate has been mainly used in a non-woven fabric form in a package tray as the vehicle component and also utilized as a skin material of a cluster component.
In addition, for a product utilized as the vehicle interior component, other materials such as polyurethane, thermoplastic olefin, polyvinyl chloride, wood stock, wood paper, and the like have been used.
Meanwhile, a PC/ABS resin has been used in various fields such as various vehicle interior/exterior materials, building materials, for an appearance of electronic products, package materials, cases, boxes, interior/exterior materials, and the like, due to excellent properties such as impact resistance, heat resistance, rigidity, and the like. This PC/ABS resin inevitably contacts a polyurethane foam filled in a steering wheel remote control bezel when the steering wheel remote control bezel is assembled. However, the PC/ABS resin has serious problems that, at the time of contacting a polyurethane foam, an aromatic, or the like used in a vehicle, the color or an appearance of a PC/ABS molded product may be changed or a chemical crack may occur therein, thereby causing deterioration of product quality. In addition, at the time of using the PC/ABS resin as the vehicle interior material, the PC/ABS resin may have a latent problem directly associated with safety of a driver.
Therefore, a research into a resin composition that may provide environmental stress crack resistance, and improved heat resistance or impact resistance for forming a steering wheel remote control bezel has been required.